Operation: Daybreak
Operation Daybreak was a mission launched by Corde Detrick and his misfit team, and became one of the most important events in galactic history. The Plan Corde's plan was fairly simple, if somewhat ruthless; by tricking or convincing all sides in the fight to throw their full might in one particular system, specifically the Hydra System, and then controlling the battle from behind the scenes to ensure that no side can topple the other, they plan to force the governments, civilians and militaries to grow extremely tired and fed up with the war, and to eventually sue for peace, hopefully on equal terms with each other. Getting the Team Before Corde could launch his mission, however, he needed a team of elite soldiers who were either dedicated to ending the war for every nations' benefit, or had no loyalties to any of the warring factions. This team consisted of: * Corde Detrick, team leader and elite, cybernetically enhanced Najenmik soldier. * Drake Kalaxen, genetically enhanced super soldier-turned-mercenary. * Olivia Chambers, another mercenary and elite PLH assassin and marksman. * Joseph "Joe" Malone, an experienced and gifted CCSCIA hacker. * Karen Hendrix, an extremely skilled IWC medic and heavy weapons officer. * Anton Dietrich, Elite Najenmik spy with limited medical knowledge. Creation of Base of Operations in Fort Frieden Corde knew that in order for the operation to successfully launch, he would need a base of operations for them to live in and plan out attacks with. He searched for possible locations, realizing he did not have the resources to build an entirely new and suitable base of operations, he stumbled upon an underground base on the planet of Helios, formerly used by Helian rebels against the UCN before abandoning it once they surrendered to the UCN. Dubbing it Fort Frieden, after the German word for "peace", the team settled in, making a complete rehaul of the interior to suit their purposes, such as living quarters, armories, etc. With a base of operations completed and the team's arguments and rivalries settled down, they were now able to commence the operation. Operation Launched: October 1st, 2415 Once his team was completed, Corde began the execution of his plan in earnest. To begin the op, Karen and Joseph were sent with false evidence stating that the Empire was sending an enormous force to conquer the Hydra System, giving them access to the C.C.C. trading lanes and a large Allied database that would give the Empire an immense advantage for the remainder of the war. At the same time, Corde and Anton were sent in to feed vital information on the Hydra system to the Empire in order to entice them into attacking said system. All the while, Drake and Olivia gathered their mercenary contacts and prepared them to fight both sides from behind the scenes. As both forces began to devise plans for defending or invading the system, the Wolfpack set in motion events that would directly impact the course of the battle. Firstly, using Joseph's CCSCIA clearance to gain access to both the C.C.C. Ground-to-Space defenses concentrated on the continent of Vostok on Romulus, the system capital world, as well as the Capital Ship within the system, they flipped the IFF configurations on both, while also setting well concealed bombs within the Capital Ships' structure to destroy the vessel shortly after hostilities began. Unfortunately, Joseph himself was unable to bring himself to fight and kill his fellow countrymen yet, and chose to stay behind during this period of the mission. The Great Train Robbery As the war on Romulus progressed, the members of Operation Daybreak began running out of supplies and needed ammo and food. They also noticed the Helghast were winning the fight for the continent of Vostok, and decided to even the odds a little, making a plan to sabotage and loot one of the Helghast's main supply railways. They knew that with the lack of speed through which the Helghast army obtained supplies, the slower their advance would have to be. They began with Malone being assigned to hack into the databases of the Helghast supply depots in order to figure out the train's schedule and when it would make it's supply run. Afterwards, Anton snuck himself and Drake into the train, gathering a huge number of supplies, using Drake's superhuman strength to carry them to the Veil piloted by Corde, and would be extracted. Then, Karen placed landmines on the railroad the train used in a spot far from any Helghast checkpoints so the remains of the train can be looted by the Wolfpack. Once the landmines destroyed the train, the Veil extracted Karen from the wreckage of the train, flying the whole team back to base with enough supplies to last them at least several months. Assassination of Colonel Grigori The Empire chose to send one of their most ruthless and bloodthirsty commanders to oversee the conquest of Vostok, Col. Victor Grigori, a veteran of many violent rebellion suppression campaigns from across the Empire. Knowing his brutal methods and incredible skill in tactics, Corde decided to remove him before he allowed the Empire to completely overrun the planet. One freezing cold winter night, Corde and Malone infiltrated the Colonel's compound, using the Veil to silently drop in on the primary command center within the base. After Malone scrambled local Imperial comms and disabled the base lighting, Corde snuck Grigori's personal quarters and silently assassinated the Imperial veteran, before slipping back out with Malone before the base was fully back online. Logistics The Wolfpack began creating a system to funnel money so they can buy food, supplies, etc. Malone hacked into the bank accounts of C.C.C. and Helghast officers, at one time even hacking into the account of an officer he disliked and making it look like he paid a lot of money in the brothels, making it look very awkward for his wife. Using the money gained they contacted black market organizations in order to purchase guns, explosives, and armor, the most notable of them being the up and coming black market organization, TRIAD. Listening for Intelligience The wolfpack needed to gather intelligience in order to find out what they might need to do next and find out their plans and movements. Planning on gathering intelligience from both the C.C.C. and Helghast, used two bugging and listening devices custom-made by Malone to find out what the two were planning. Anton was sent to the Helghast base, with Olivia covering him, replacing the sniper's usual ammunition with silent sleep darts to use on the Helghast sentries, knowing that if they found dead bodies they would become extremely suspicious and possibly search the base. Meanwhile at the command center of the C.C.C., Corde took advantage of his ability to disguise and disguised himself as one of the many C.C.C. troops there and placed the listening device inside of their planning room and then quickly slipping out again. Signals or Malfunctions? While in the base, Malone notices one of his devices showing a signal coming from somewhere in the area. When he told the others about it, Corde decided to initiate a search across the base, in case something was wrong. Unfortunately, the wolfpack was unable to find anything wrong and Malone blamed it on a malfunction on his radar system and told them he would fix it, however, despite his efforts, the signal remained. Capture in Visari's Wrath Based off of the intel they had, the members of Operation: Daybreak chose to send Anton into a ship known as Visari's Wrath, a Helghast flagship under the command of one of the leading Admirals, Admiral Cassius Milo in order to steal codes that Malone needed in order to get deeper into Helghast files since they upgraded their firewall system, noticing some of the bugs that were placed in their systems. They debated over sending him in openly, as the Najenmik had a lot of autonomy as to where they went anyways, but they knew they would be highly suspicious if he was caught. They initiated a combination of the two, sending him into the ship and having him stealth the ship once he was close to where he could download the codes. Anton found it strange that there was a notable lack of soldiers patrolling the area or working on databases. Right as he extracted the code data and hid it in his suit, suddenly he saw some Helghast crewmen and heard a gunshot, and then his vision began to blur.